Steamy Dreams Lead To Hot Reality
by A Rice Ball In A Sailor Suit
Summary: *Reuploaded because it got deleted by mistake* Just some Will/Emma fluff that was wrote quickly in February when I was ill. Please Read and Review!


**Had to reupload because for some reason it got deleated. Still crappy, but here you go. **

**Glee does not belong to me. **

* * *

Emma watched him as his lips moved forming the words that came out of his mouth like music. It was as if it was almost torturing her with all the images swirling around in her mind of what those lips could do, how they would feel against her lips and skin.

She really needed to snap out of it. She had already lost track of what he was saying. But she couldn't help it. They were just so distracting. It was the one thing she hated about Will. How he would always control her just by being in the same room. For someone who hated germs it was strange how she could have such a dirty mind. And boy did it get dirty. But she would never tell anyone and this author wants to keep this story rated T.

The problem with having all these thoughts in her mind, is that they tended to show on her face and her movements. This didn't go unnoticed by Will. He never knew the amount of power he had over her and he never intended to have that kind of power. But in his dreams it came in handy. And boy were his dreams steamy. And she was always in them. Even when he was still with Terri it was always Emma in his dreams. It was always Emma that would seduce him, it was always Emma that he would kiss, that he would hold, that would...

Will mentally shook his head trying to get the images out of his mind before it would have a nasty consequence. It was hard enough being in the same room with her and having these images was not helping. If he wasn't careful he might end up doing something he might regret. And god he was struggling not to and the way Emma was looking at him was not helping. Now he had forgotten what he was talking about and Emma hadn't said anything since the start.

The two sat in silence, both struggling to control themselves due to the unwanted but oh so wanted images in their minds. Both wanted to just jump across the table and kiss the other with as much passion as they could manage but neither of them had the courage. Instead they just carried on dreaming. Until Will began to get too into his dream and licked his lips slowly and seductively.

This made Emma lose control. She just had to have him.

She lent forward and pulled him towards her without so much as a second thought. Her lips crashed against Will's before he even knew what was going on. She instantly regretted doing it but she couldn't stop herself. It was very unlike her and Will was sure that he was just imagining it but it felt so real. He slowly began to get into it as he returned the kiss, returning the pressure with as much passion as he could muster.

As soon as Will did this Emma moaned, making it even harder for Will to control himself. Being a grown man he really should be able to have more control over his hormones. He normally did, but when it came to Emma it was like nothing else. Everything about her made him weak at the knees. Her smile, her kindness, her constant cleanliness. Even Terri was never like this.

Slowly both of their tongues began to explore each others mouths. They were running out of breath but they didn't care. Right now all that mattered was each other. They belonged to each other and nothing would change that. It seemed like nothing could ruin that moment.

Until they heard someone cough uncomfortably. They reluctantly broke apart and looked up to see the glee club staring at them, the girls smirking and the boys with their jaws hanging wide open.

"Sorry Mr Schuester. Are we interrupting something?" Rachel smiled as the Spanish teacher and the councillor began to blush. They hadn't realised that during their little adventure Emma had ended up straddling Will with her hands on either side of his face and Will had his hands on her hips. When they realised this Emma jumped off him, turning a deep shade of red.

"I think I should get going." She said while adjusting her clothes, her face still bright red. She looked up and smiled at the kids. "It was nice seeing you." She said before glancing quickly back towards Will. She then walked towards the door. Will cleared his throat and stood up, feeling uncomfortable as the Glee kids watched him with smiles on their faces. They all remained silent until Kurt spoke up.

"A bit of advice. Next time, get a room."


End file.
